1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a novel tack and, more particularly to a low profile tack having deformable legs for securing a surgical mesh to body tissue. In addition, the present disclosure relates to a surgical tack applier and, more particularly to a surgical tack applier adapted to accommodate and apply a plurality of the surgical tacks of this disclosure.
2. Background of Related Art
A number of surgical procedures require instruments that are capable of applying a surgical fastener to tissue in order to form tissue connections or to secure objects to tissue. For example, during hernia repair it is often desirable to fasten a surgical mesh to the underlying body tissue. In certain hernias, such as direct or indirect inguinal hernias, a part of the intestine protrudes through a defect or an opening in the supporting abdominal wall to form a hernial sac. The opening can be repaired using an open surgical procedure where a relatively large incision is made in the patient and the hernia is closed outside the abdominal wall by suturing. Often, a mesh is attached with sutures over the opening to provide reinforcement.
Less invasive surgical procedures are currently available for hernia repair. In laparoscopic procedures, surgery is performed in the abdomen through a small incision, while in endoscopic procedures surgery is performed through narrow endoscopic tubes inserted through small incisions in the body. Laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures generally require long and narrow instruments capable of reaching deep within the body and configured to form a seal with the incision or tube through which they are inserted.
Currently, endoscopic techniques for hernia repair utilize fasteners, such as surgical staples or clips, to secure the mesh to the tissue thereby providing reinforcement of the repair and providing structure for the encouragement of tissue ingrowth. These staples or clips need to be compressed against the tissue and mesh in order to secure the two together thereby requiring a tool which is positioned on either side of the mesh and tissue in order to deform the staple or clip.
Another type of fastener suited for use in affixing mesh to tissue, during procedures such as hernia repair, is a coil fastener having a helically coiled body portion terminating in a tissue penetrating tip, in which the helical fastener is screwed into the mesh and body tissue. An example of this type of fastener is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,000 to Gianturco.
Yet another type of fastener suited for use in affixing surgical mesh to body tissue is a surgical tack that is driven through the surgical mesh and buried into the body tissue. In some embodiments, the tack comprises a pair of substantially parallel legs interconnected by a suture. Many different instruments for applying the surgical tacks through the surgical mesh and into the body tissue are known.
A need exists for a different surgical tack that firmly secures a surgical mesh to underlying body tissue and is readily removable without damaging the underlying tissue. A need exists for a tack having a low profile that when applied, is substantially in flush contact with the surface of the mesh. A need also exists for a tacking apparatus adapted for securing a surgical mesh to underlying body tissue utilizing the surgical tacks of the present disclosure. A need exists for such a tack applier, wherein each of a plurality of tacks can be applied with a single pull of a trigger, and for a tack applier that can apply a plurality of tacks seriatim through a replaceable tubular portion or jacket or cartridge.